The Weapons Of Fate
by Fatal Pride
Summary: "Life is like an uphill battle. Only a select group of people are able to take fate into their own hands. Question is, am I one of those people?" - This is my first fanfic, no flames please. Rated T for language and violence. OC x OC. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

What's up, peeps, Ryydo here! This is my first fanfic, so it might not be so good. It's a bit choppy, but like I said, it's my first fanfic. Note that many of my original characters will be in many of my fanfics (obviously). But enough of that! Let's get on with this fic!

Category: Sonic the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or SEGA. I only own my fan characters and my dignity.

* * *

**The Weapons of Fate**

Chapter 1: A New Friend

"Is this really the life I'm supposed to lead?"

That question had puzzled Ryydo for many years. Ryydo was a 19-year-old hedgehog. He had black fur with green streaks and blue eyes. He was a very quiet person, perhaps because of the death of his family nine years ago.

Ryydo stood before the graves of his family. His brother and sister were slaughtered, as was his parents. In Ryydo's hand was a locket; inside was a picture of his now deceased family.

"Am I really living my life right?" the midnight colored hedgehog asked himself, looking at the picture inside the locket.

He was beginning to leave the cemetery when he saw someone run right past him. Following the person were four G.U.N. soldiers, and they didn't seem too happy.

"Stop right there!!!" one of the soldiers said.

The unknown figure ran into an alley, hoping to get away from the soldiers. That is, until she came upon a brick wall blocking her escape.

"Shit, a dead end…" the person said as the four soldier caught up to her.

"Damn, she's pretty fast." one soldier said.

"Yeah, well at least we got a clean shot now." another spat out as he raised his assault rifle to the figure's head. "Say goodnight, freak."

He was about to pull the trigger when a sharp pain ripped through his chest, toppling to the ground with a gigantic sword impaled through his chest. Before the other soldiers could react, they too were impaled with three smaller swords. The soldier fell to the ground, lifeless. The swords began to merge into one, with Ryydo emerging from it.

"Alright," Ryydo started, "before you get all cautious around me, let me say the you owe me for saving your ass. Second, who are you and why were you being chased by G.U.N. troops?"

The hedgehog emerged from the shadows of the alley. Her fur was the same shade of black as Ryydo, only she had red streaks. Her hair wasn't all that long (A/N: Imagine Amy Rose's hair), but some of her hair in the back was banded into a ponytail. Just about everything she wore was black. She had navy blue eyes, a slightly lighter shade than Ryydo's.

"Well, you did save my life…" said the hedgehog as she began her story.

~Minutes later~

"So, your name is Moonnight. You were experimented on by G.U.N., but you managed to escape." Ryydo concluded.

"Yeah," Moonnight answered. "that would explain the soldiers chasing me."

"…Alright your story's legit. But you're gonna need a place to stay if you're wanna escape from G.U.N. I got a hideout back in the city."

Moonnight was puzzled by the word "hideout".

"Why do YOU have a hideout?" she questioned.

Ryydo revealed his left wrist, on it was a bar code and the words "EXPERIMENT 001".

"You're not the only one that's running from G.U.N." Ryydo replied,"…We should get moving, more troops should be coming by now."

With that being said, Ryydo and Moonnight started off to their next destination: Grand Metropolis.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assailant

Me: Wassup, y'all! I'm here with a new chapter to my fanfic!

Ryydo: Of course you are…

Me: Shut up. Moonnight, the disclaimer please!

Moonnight: With pleasure…This…err, dude…does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or a LIFE.

Me: Hey!

"Weapons of Fate" = speech

'Weapons of Fate' = thought

"Weapons of Fate" = emphasis

**Chapter 2: The Assailant (Ryydo's POV)**

The very event that happened next changed my whole life.

Moonnight and I were walking up the road leading to Grand Metropolis. As we got closer to the city, the path started to become a bit more high-tech…go figure.

"So," Moonnight began to say, "what's this place like? I've been to small towns and villages, but never a city."

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Grand Metropolis, it's full of robots." I replied simply. "It's hard to tell one robot from the other."

"It's really that high-tech?"

"That's only half of it."

Suddenly, I heard the leaves of a tree we passed by earlier start to rustle. There was no wind at the time, so I was suspicious about how it happened. Then out of nowhere, a dark purple-ish figure jumped out of the tree and rushed towards us. For defense, I summoned two twin buster swords (A/N: No, not the one in Final Fantasy 7) into my hands and took my fighting stance (A/N: Imagine Sora's Valor Form stance in KH2). The attacker had twin daggers as weapons, so I easily defended myself against the stab attempt that was aimed for my stomach.

The assailant was a vixen, considering foxtail I saw behind her. She wore a short leather tank-top with a pair of leather pants and leather fingerless gloves, which was all colored black. She had dark purple fur, a red heart-shaped chest fluff, and a red tuft of hair that covered one of her eyes…wait a minute, red tuft of hair? That sounded an awful lot like…no, that can't be her. She would never have that venomous look on her face.

"Ryydo, look out!" Moonnight shouted out, interrupting me from my thoughts.

Next thing I knew, I was one inch away from having a knife rammed into my chest. I jumped out of the way and noticed a small heart-shaped pendant protruding from her pocket. Suddenly, I remembered everything. She charged at me, attempting a downward slash. I easily parried it, knocking her off balance and, eventually, knocking her to the ground. I raised one of my swords at her neck. After a short silence, I smirked and the swords disappeared from my hands.

"You really haven't changed at all, have you?" I asked her, holding out my hand to help her get up.

Confused, she took my hand and slowly rose. "Do I know you…?"

"Do you know her?" asked Moonnight, almost in unision with our former attacker.

I simply pointed to the pendant, gesturing her to look at it. She opened the heart, revealing a picture of her when she was 9. She was literally glomping another 10 year-old boy, but it looked like the boy didn't mind. At first, she was confused, but when it started to make sense, she froze in realization. She looked over at me.

"Ryydo-kun?" she asked, tears started to form in her eyes. "Is it really you?"

"It's good to see you too, Yukine-chan." was all I could say before she hugged me and started to cry.

**End of Chapter 2**

Me: So that's chapter 2! Ryydo is finally reunited with his childhood friend! Next chapter, Ryydo expresses his view of his family's death.

**Chapter 3 Preview**

_"You know, it's gonna be dark soon. You guys wanna set up camp?"_

"_I've missed you so much."_

_"How could you hate yourself enough to actually think that?"_

"_Ryydo-kun…thank you…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Inseperable

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic or any of the official characters. I only own Ryydo, Moonnight, Yukine, and the other fan-made characters that are soon to be revealed.

This chapter has quite a bit of fluff in it, since I decided to put a little heart to heart moment with Ryydo and Yukine. Also, even if this fanfiction has a lack of reviews, I will still continue along. Although, if you're not even bothering to read this thing, then what's the point, right?

Weapons of Fate

**Chapter 3: Inseparable**

"You know, we've still got quite a ways to go…" Ryydo said, looking up at the sun, which was already setting, "you guys wanna set up camp?"

"Sure, it was getting dark, anyway." Moonnight replied.

"Fine with me." Yukine added.

Later that same evening…

As the campfire burned through the night, the three companions started to grow exhausted…or at least, Moonnight did.

Moonnight gave a loud yawn. "I think I'll go hit the sack. Goodnight, guys." she said as she headed into her tent.

"See you in the morning, Moonnight." Yukine said.

"…Yeah." Ryydo muttered, not removing his eyes from the fire in front of him. Yukine noticed this, and immediately knew that something was bothering him.

_He seems different from 10 years ago. _Yukine thought to herself. As she approached her longtime friend, she notice the somber expression he wore. She sighed to herself and thought, _She must be thinking about his family. _Yukine sat down next to Ryydo.

"I heard about your parents," she said in a saddened voice, immediately grabbing Ryydo's attention, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Ryydo replied, in hopes of lightening her mood, "I've gotten used to it."

"But you still miss them, don't you?"

No answer.

"Ryydo-kun?" Yukine took a closer look at him, and saw something shocking.

Tears were falling down from his cheeks.

"I'm such an idiot!" he yelled, starting to rip himself apart with self-loathing, "It's my fault that they're dead!"

Yukine was shocked at two things: One, the fact that Ryydo was crying. And two, the fact that he was blaming HIMSELF for the death of his family. How could he think of himself that way?

"He was looking for ME!" Ryydo continued as he emotionally broke down, referring to his family's killer, "I should have died that night!" Next thing he knew, he felt a hand make contact with his cheek.

It was Yukine's hand.

"How could you hate yourself so much that you could actually think that way?" she yelled, crying tears of her own, "HOW?" It pained her to see Ryydo like this, but this was too much.

Ryydo was taken aback. He had never seen Yukine act like this ever before.

"Yukine-chan…"

"What happened to the Ryydo I remember? The one who always had a positive outlook no matter what?" By this time, Yukine was practically crying her eyes out. Her vision was so blurred from the tears she had cried, that she didn't seen Ryydo pull her into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to help her feel better. He felt her own arms encircle him.

"I've missed you so much." she said, crying into Ryydo's chest. _Ryydo-kun…thank you._

**End of Chapter 3**

There you have it. CHAPTER THREE! Read and Review, peeps! I will be posting bios about the people we've seen so far, just so you won't be too confused about who they are.

**Chapter 4 Preview**

_"Here we are!"_

_"Jeez, this place is huge!"_

_"Let her go, you asshole!"_

_"Yukine-chan, get down!"_


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion With GUN

YES! FINALLY, MY FIRST NON-ANONYMOUS REVIEW! (sniffle)…I'm so happy…anyway, here's the fourth chapter. But FIRST…

To SonAmyawesomness1: Thanks for the review! And you're right; Ryydo and Yukine are like Sonic and Amy in a way. Well, besides the whole "Amy-is-obsessed-with-Sonic" thing, lol. Have faith, for I will reveal what happened to Ryydo in the later chapters! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't Sonic…or Sega. If I did, Ryydo and Yukine would have been official characters!

The Weapons Of Fate

**Chapter 4: Reunion With G.U.N.**

As our three companions entered the city, Moonnight let out screams of amazement, causing Ryydo and Yukine to sweat-drop.

"DAMN!" Moonnight shouted. "I have never seen a place this frickin' big!"

"You gotta admire the consistency of her screams," Ryydo muttered, "I thought she'd lose her voice after the first fifty ear-bleeding screeches."

"What was that?" Yukine shouted, slightly deaf from hearing Moonnight's continuous shouts, causing Ryydo to fall over, anime style.

"Not you too!" he exclaimed.

**Time Skip: 5 Minutes Later**

**"Here we are!" Ryydo said.**

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Moonnight said, staring at the house in front of her.

"Moonnight!" Yukine said, about to scold the red-striped hedgehog.

"The appearance looks convincing, doesn't it?" Ryydo asked Moonnight, smirking.

Ryydo walked up to the house, causing a keypad to appear. He input the numbers '129241' on the keypad causing the LCD screen to turn green. Suddenly, a microphone appears.

"_Spoken password, please!" _yelled an energetic voice out of nowhere.

"Open the damned door, Tek!" Ryydo yelled, annoyed.

"_Close enough!" _And with that, the door opened.

The three entered the house and saw a sky blue hedgehog with light green stripes waiting for them.

"How long does it take for you to mourn your parent's death?" the hedgehog said, amused.

"Not long enough." Ryydo replied, not amused.

The hedgehog looked over at the two girls next to Ryydo. "Who are they?"

"Oh, right. Tek, this is Moonnight and Yukine. They'll be with us from now on."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Are you talking about THE Yukine?" Tek said, amazed.

"H-how does he know me?" Yukine asked.

"You're kidding me, right? This guy tells me that he's been crushing on you since 4th grade!" Tek joked, causing Yukine to blush.

"I-I never said that!" Ryydo exclaimed, blushing just as much.

"I know you didn't. You just proved that you have a crush on her!"

**Time Skip: 2 Hours Later (Ryydo's POV)**

Tek was busy decrypting a G.U.N. file, and Moonnight had went off to explore more of the city, so I was pretty much alone with Yukine for the time being…dear god, help my soul. She was watching T.V. like any other normal person, almost as if nothing happened. Sigh…why does she have to be so cute…?

In a way, Tek was right. The thing is, I didn't just have a crush on her. I was in love with her. I've always wanted to be more than friends with her, but…what would a girl like her want to do with ME? Dammit, I'm being self-critical of myself again! I thought I was over that obstacle. I swear, I ought to—

**BOOM!**

An explosion shook up the whole house.

"Dammit, how the hell did they find us?" Tek yelled.

"Who found us?" asked Yukine, obviously confused.

"You're about to find out…" I said, summoning two twin buster swords and taking my stance (A/N: Think of Sora's Valor Form stance once again)

**Outside (Normal POV)**

"Prepare to fire again!" Shouted a man at a tank commander. He was in a giant robot suit.

"_Charging cannons!" _The tank's cannon started to glow. _"Firing in three…two…one…"_

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ryydo yelled as he jumped into the air and slashed downward at the tank's cannon, cutting it in half.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Experiment 001: Project Thunder Pulse." the man said calmly.

"…Hello, commander…did you come for another like two years ago?" Ryydo asked, just as calm. Tek and Yukine were close behind him.

"I don't intend to lose, Ryydo," the commander continued before noticing Yukine, "ah, so you and Yukine are reunited, how sweet."

"You bastard," the black hedgehog growled, pointing one sword at the man, "don't get into my personal life!"

"You have the nerve to threaten me?" the commander questioned, chuckling, "What if I do? Will you destroy me?"

"My thoughts exactly." Tek spat out, transforming his left arm into an arm cannon and aiming it at the tank nearest to the commander.

"Then what will happen to Moonnight? If you destroy the tank, the explosion will engulf her, too…" the man laughed signaling two soldiers to reveal themselves, both of them dragging an unconscious Moonnight by her arms.

"You're a real tough guy aren't you?" Ryydo yelled, "Let her go, you asshole!"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. Yukine, are you experienced with any combat in particular?" Tek ordered. The vixen merely answered his question by taking out two combat knives.

(A/N: The words in parentheses will tell you which combat skill each person is using.)

Ryydo made the first move by dashing towards one of the tanks, jumping into the air and unleashing a flurry of slashes at it (Aerial Assault), putting the machine out of commission. Tek dealt with a small gun ship with the words 'Blue Falcon' on it. He dodged the missiles the ship was firing at him and fired three charged shots from his arm cannon: a lightning bolt, a fireball, and a hail of ice (Elemental Barrage). He ended his part of the fight by transforming his arm into a mini-gun, jumping into the air, and raining bullets on his enemy. The Blue Falcon fell to the ground, unable to take any more damage. Yukine was fighting a group of four G.U.N. Beetles (A/N: The floating robots you see in 'Shadow The Hedgehog'). The vixen threw one of her combat knives at the surveillance camera of the first Beetle, blinding it and sending it crashing against the wall. The second Beetle fired two guided missiles at Yukine; however, she successfully dodged both of them right before impact and threw a sticky EMP grenade at the robot, which automatically shut it down. The last two Beetles attacked simultaneously; nevertheless, Yukine made quick work of them by throwing two Semtex grenades at them, both sticking to the two robots and exploding three seconds later.

"You think I'll let the three of you get away that easily?" the commander roared, "Well, I'm sorry to say, but you're sadly mistaken!" He then continued by charging a shot from his robot suit's shoulder-mounted cannons and aiming it at Yukine, who started to shake in fear. He said, 'You're the weakest, so you're first!', and fired. Yukine closed her eyes in terror.

"YUKINE GET DOWN!" Ryydo yelled, jumping into the blast's way. A flash of white shined as Ryydo came in contact with the blast. Yukine opened her eyes to see Ryydo in front of her, but his appearance looked much different from before.

His clothes remained the same, besides the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned (A/N: Not THAT way, you perverted freaks); however, his fur took a complete transformation. The green stripes on his spines had completely disappeared, and all three spines grew in size (A/N: Now, his spines look like Shadow's). His eyes had turned pitch black, and there was a look of hatred on his face. He remained silent for a few moments, and then spoke.

"**If you try to hurt Yukine, you're asking to die…**" he said, anger building up inside him. "**welcome to hell.**"

**Chapter 4: END**

Aw, yeah! My first action chapter! Go me! If you don't know what kind of clothes Ryydo is wearing, read my story: "Weapons Of Fate: Bios". And now for a preview of the next chapter!

**Chapter 5: Watashi no Hime, My Princess**

"_Are you ready to die?"_

"_You'd be safer without me…"_

"_Can I be really honest with you?"_

"_How can you not hate me…after all the things I put you through?"_

"_There's something I've been meaning to tell you, Yukine."_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

What up, peeps! Ryydo here with another chapter, but first…

SonAmyawesomness1: Thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can. Sparks of inspiration don't grow on trees, you know! :)

Purplefridge: First of all, yes I feel special that your first review was on my story! Thank you! *respectful bow* And, sorry for all the author's notes. I'll admit, describing battle poses isn't exactly my specialty, and I have a tendency to use A/N's to describe them. My bad! I'll make sure that habit is gotten rid of! ^_^

Poll: Should I remove the honorifics in Ryydo's and Yukine's names (Ryydo-kun, Yukine-chan)? Why or why not?

Please answer this poll…ROLL THE FILM, TEK!

P.S.: I am changing the chapter's name from 'Watashi no Hime' to 'Confessions'.

**Recap**

His clothes remained the same, besides the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned; however, his fur took a complete transformation. His green stripes had completely disappeared, and all three spines grew in size. His eyes went pitch black, and a look of hatred spread across his face. He remained silent for several moments, and then spoke.

"If you try to hurt Yukine-chan, you're asking to die…" Ryydo said, anger building up inside him, "welcome to hell."

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

For the time being, Ryydo was no more.

Instead, a fearsome being replaced him, his powers only fueled by anger and hate. The dark figure looked upon the G.U.N. commander, who was starting to cower in fear. The hedgehog merely snickered at the sight.

"**What's wrong, commander…?**" he said in a mocking fashion, "**You look as if your family was killed right before your eyes!**"

"R-Ryydo-kun…?" Yukine managed to say, still traumatized by the entire ordeal.

"Don't bother," Tek muttered, "when he's in his Dark Form, he's virtually impossible to stop…at least, until his bloodlust is satisfied."

"How long has it been like this?"

"As long as I can remember…"

The two looked over at Dark Ryydo, who was walking toward the frightened human with killer intent.

"He's gonna kill the man if we don't do something." Tek stated, "We might be an anti-government rebellion, but we DON'T kill humans. We toss 'em around a bit, but we don't kill them."

"**Are you ready to die?**" Dark Ryydo roared, raising his left arm and summoning a rather large amount of what looked like black lightning into his fist.

"Ryydo, stop!" Yukine cried, "Don't kill him!"

Ryydo, either not hearing the vixen or ignoring her, was about to crash his fist into the frightened G.U.N. commander's chest when he began to have second thoughts.

_Dammit, Ryydo! Get a grip! You're not a killer!_

He was lost in his thoughts when Yukine's arms encircled him.

"Please, Ryydo…" Yukine managed between sobs, "I've seen enough death already…"

Ryydo began to revert back to his normal self as his expression softened. He hadn't realized that Yukine was so afraid of his Dark Form. That fact alone helped him regain his senses.

**Time Skip: Later that evening…(Yukine's POV)**

Well, the commander managed to flee from our hideout, and we were able to rescue Moonnight. I looked over at Ryydo-kun, who was lost in his thoughts once again. I felt so afraid of him earlier, when I saw him in his Dark form…

**Ryydo's POV**

She probably hates me right now. When I saw her…she looked so afraid…of me, even! The last thing I would want to do is make her actually fear me…heh, too late now.

"Hey, Ryydo." I looked up and saw Moonnight.

"Hey…" I replied, still not in the mood to talk.

"Tek and I need to talk to you about something…" I looked behind Moonnight and saw Tek right there.

"Alright, I guess." I got up and followed them into another room. The doors locked shut.

"What the hell, guys?" I yelled.

"We know how you feel about her." Tek said. Talk about straight-forward!

"I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about." I stuttered. What a terrible lie that was.

"She doesn't hate you, for your information." Moonnight replied. Can this woman read my mind, or something?

"She…doesn't?" Moonnight simply replied by shaking her head.

"In fact, this little ordeal has probably brought you two even closer together." Tek added.

After a moment of silence, Moonnight spoke up.

"You need to confess."

"You think I haven't tried that already? Every time I try to tell her, I always end up not being able to. Not only that, but I also make myself look like an idiot in the process!"

"Then we'll help you!" Tek added in with much enthusiasm.

"…You two just LOVE to get into my business don't you?"

"It's what we do best!" They both said in unision.

"Alright, I'll do it…" I said as I started to leave.

"Where're you going?" Tek queried.

"Outside. I need to think about some things." I left the house without another word.

**Yukine's POV**

"Ryydo seems really sad, doesn't he…?" Moonnight said to me out of nowhere.

"Yeah…because of me." I said sadly. Awkward silence.

"How do you feel about Ryydo, if you don't mind me asking…?" At that point I broke into tears.

"I love him so much!" I cried. Love can really take its toll on you. "Just seeing him everyday makes me so happy. I can't live without him!"

"Why don't you tell him?" Tek asked me, "He might feel the same way."

"I'm afraid of what he might say…" I said, which was VERY true.

"Now would be a good time to find out." Moonnight replied.

"You think so…?" They both replied with a nod. "…Okay." With that being said, I left the house in Ryydo's direction.

**Normal POV**

Tek and Moonnight watched Yukine leave the house. They waited a few seconds after the door closed, and both yelled, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" and gave each other a high five.

Ryydo was sitting on top of a hill, looking up at the night sky.

"What a world we used to live in, huh?" The black hedgehog said to himself.

"Yeah." Said a voice out of nowhere. Ryydo turned to see Yukine behind him. She sat down next to him. "Can I be really honest with you?"

"Um…sure…" Ryydo replied, confused. He didn't notice Yukine's cheeks turning red.

"I…I…" She was practically stumbling over her own words. _I can't do this…_ she thought. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we never met…" That was partially true. Sometimes she did wonder.

"You would have been safer." Ryydo said sadly. The more time she spent with her, the more danger she was put in. That encounter with G.U.N. proved it.

Yukine knew what he was talking about, but decided to dismiss it. "You know," she started, "even after all that happened today, I still think today was a good day." That caught Ryydo's attention.

"How can you not hate me…" he asked, "after all the things I put you through…?"

"Ryydo, you're my best friend. I could never hate you, even if I wanted to." This caused the green-striped hedgehog to blush. "Although, there is one thing I have to ask you…"

"Fire away." Ryydo encouraged, curious about what the vixen was about to ask.

Her courage was depleting, and she soon felt the urge to say 'nevermind'. _C'mon, Yukine! Just get it over with! It's just a question! _The female fox took in a deep breath, and then spoke.

"How do you feel about me?"

Ryydo's eyes widened at the question, and a barrage of thoughts sped through his mind.

_Reject her, it's the only way to keep her safe!_

_Tell the truth, you may never get another chance like this again!_

"Uh…I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Please, Ryydo." Yukine pleaded, "I need to know…"

"I…I…" Ryydo's head was starting to hurt. "I don't know anymore!" he blurted out.

"When I was a kid, I didn't know a thing about love. All I ever cared about was myself. I was stupid, selfish, a delinquent." The conflicted hedgehog said, letting all of his emotions out. "But then I met you, and everything changed. I started to care more about others, instead of myself. For the first time, I was purposely helping people without reward. My life was finally going in the direction I wanted, and then you moved away. Without you, I didn't know what to do with myself. It was at that moment when I realized how much I needed you. I started to become more aggressive, and got into fights. My grades plummeted, and, finally, my whole family was slaughtered. I had to fend for myself for most of my life. When I saw you again, I didn't know what to think. So many things raced through my mind at once. I started to fall in love, but I didn't want you to get hurt, physically or emotionally." Ryydo hardly noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. "Yukine-chan, I love you more than anything else in the world. The decision of whether or not you want to feel the same way is yours to choose…" He turned to Yukine only to see her lips crashing onto his own. He was surprised at first, but then he started to return the kiss.

The moment they broke away, Yukine gave Ryydo a warm and loving embrace. "I love you too, Ryydo-kun…" the vixen said, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

**Chapter 5 END**

Me: *sniffle* Writing this chapter nearly drove me to tears…

Tek: *sweat drop* Oh, GOD…

Moonnight: You heartless jerk! *sniffle* THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! *crying*

Tek: Aw, come on! Don't cry!

Me: And now for the chapter preview!

**Chapter 6: The Not-So-Reinforcing Reinforcements (Somewhat Of A Filler Chapter)**

"_Yo, heard about your little run-in with G.U.N.!"_

"_Hmph, I'll never understand the complexity of women."_

"_Who're you calling 'weak', green stripes?"_

"_Ryydo, could you test my new invention for me?"_

"_SONIKKU!"_


	6. Ch 6: Not So Reinforcing Reinforcements

Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a whole *beep*-load of writer's block! *respectful bow* Forgive me!

Tek: Does he do that all the time?

Ryydo: You don't know the half of it…ROLL THE FILM!

**Before the Chapter…**

"AGH!" Ryydo yelled, waking up in a cold sweat. He looked around and found himself in his room. He sighed. "It was that same nightmare again. Man, I've got to calm down…" The green-striped hedghog looked out his window and spoke.

"Are you guys trying to tell me something?"

**Chapter 6  
****The Not-So-Reinforcing Reinforcements! (Somewhat Of A Filler Chapter)**

Ryydo's POV

It was morning. As always, I was in the living room sitting on the couch, lost in my thoughts.

This was probably the hundredth time I had this nightmare. Ever since my family was killed, I've been haunted in my dreams with these flashbacks of the event. When the flashback ends I find myself falling into a dark abyss. I hear voices as I dive deeper into the darkness. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to understand what they're saying. I think it was either—

"Ryydo-kun, what's wrong?" A familiar voice called out to me in a concerned tone.

"I honestly don't know, Yukine-chan." I said with a loud sigh. "I keep having this weird dream; I can't seem to grasp the meaning of it."

"Well, how would you describe it?" Yukine asked. She was always a bit nosy, but that's one of the things I love about her.

"Words can't describe it, but if I had to sum it all up with one SINGLE word…I'd say incomprehensible."

"Wow, you sure are getting into big words early in the morning." Moonnight said happily, walking out of her room.

"Heh…yeah, well I'm just weird that way!" I joked until I heard Tek's voice over the intercom.

"_Ryydo, it's Team 9. They're at our front door for some reason_." Tek explained. "_Wanna let them in?_"

I pressed a button on the wall and spoke. "Yeah, just open the door."

"Who's Team 9?" Moonnight and Yukine both asked in unision.

"Team 9 is…" I started, until I noticed something. "I have no idea."

All three of us sweat-dropped. The door opened and the next thing we knew, a streak of blue rushed inside and stopped right in front of my face!

"AGH!" I yelled, startled. I stepped back immediately after coming in visual contact with the blue hedgehog standing before me. "Who the hell are you!"

"Yo!" The hedgehog spoke. "Name's Sonic The Hedgehog, 19 years of age! Me and my team of five are part of the Weapons Of Fate. We heard about your little run-in with G.U.N. and decided to head on over here."

As if on cue, four more people came inside: a yellow two-tailed fox, a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, a depressed looking black hedgehog with red streaks, and a red echidna with gigantic gloves.

"This is Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles." Sonic explained. He then motioned to come closer. When I did, he whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't make Knuckles OR Shadow mad, if I were you. They can do some pretty screwed-up crap when they're pissed."

I imagined what they'd do to me and completely regretted doing so. I shuddered and said, "Noted."

"So…" Sonic said, in hopes of avoiding an awkward silence. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ryydo The Hedgehog: 19 years of age, leader of Team 1, Battle Tactician, and Weapons Specialist." I said.

"Tek The Hedgehog at your service: 18 years old, 2nd in command and Engineer." Tek chimed in.

"I'm Yukine The Fox," Yukine chimed in happily. "18 years old."

"Moonnight The Hedgehog, 18 years old." Moonnight said nonchalantly, concluding our introductions.

**Time Skip: Later that same day…(Normal POV)**

"I could kick your ass a hundred times over if I wanted to, weakling!" Ryydo yelled, mocking the red echidna. Apparently, he pissed at Knuckles for some reason.

"Who're you calling WEAK, green-stripes!" Knuckles spat back, just as ticked.

"The last thing I need on my team is some nutcase who's all bark and no bite!"

As the argument went on, Yukine went up to Amy. "Is he ALWAYS like this?" She asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yup." Amy responded. "Is Ryydo like this all the time?"

"Nah, Ryydo-kun is never this mad unless he has a reason." Yukine answered, causing Amy to smile. Yukine noticed this and tilted her head in curiosity. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Amy shrugged, "it's just that I heard you add the honorific to his name. Are you two…"

Knowing what she was about to say, she nodded happily. "We just got together recently."

"Ah, a new couple…*sigh* I wish I could be like that with Sonic." Amy said dreamily.

Shadow, having heard the whole conversation between the two girls, merely huffed in exasperation. "Hmph, I'll never understand the complexity of women."

Tails had just finished one of his newest inventions. It was supposedly able to amplify one's abilities. Feeling proud of himself, he ran up to Sonic excitedly. "Sonic!" He said. "Can you test my new invention?"

"Sure thing bud…" Sonic was cut off by a pink blur tackling to the ground. "AGH!"

"SONIKKU!" Amy shouted. Unfortunately, she loosened her grasp just enough for Sonic to escape her death glomp.

"Sorry, Tails! Maybe another time!" Sonic said quickly. He then ran out the door, causing the pink hedgehog to follow.

Tail sighed in defeat. "Guess I'll just have to find another person to test it." He would have asked Knuckles, but Ryydo K.O.'d the echidna with all but one punch, ending their pointless conflict.

"Man, what a pain. Why must I cope with such insanity…?" Ryydo said, looking down at the unconscious echidna. "Baka (Idiot)." He turned around to see Tails looking up at him.

"Ryydo-san, can you test my new invention?" Tails asked straightforwardly.

Surprised by the question that the two-tailed fox asked right off the bat, the green-streaked hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess…what exactly does it do?"

"Well, it's supposed to be able to amplify the user's ability." The yellow fox explained.

"Really? Cool. I have a few ballistics dummies out back, we can try it out there."

**In the backyard…**

Tails showed Ryydo his invention. It was a silver ring-shaped bracelet. Ryydo took it, put it on, and looked at one of the dummies. His intention was to shoot one black lightning bolt, but when he shot a blast out of his left hand, a barrage of lightning bolts scattered in the style of a shotgun and left multiple holes in the dummy.

"Holy CRAP!" The two shouted in unison.

"What the hell just happened!" Ryydo blurted out.

"YES!" was Tails's only reply. "My invention worked!" He took the bracelet off of Ryydo's left wrist and ran off to tell his team. Ryydo blinked in confusion for many moments, but then shrugged it off.

'_What a weird kid…'_ Ryydo thought to himself.

**End of Chapter 6**

Ryydo: …What the hell?

Me: Don't judge me! I still have some Writer's Block in me, so I decided to write a filler chapter!

Moonnight: Why do I only have two lines!

Me: Because you weren't the center of attention in this chapter!

Yukine: Yay! I get to be Ryydo-kun's girlfriend! *hugs Ryydo*

Ryydo: Hehe ^_^

Me: TIME FOR THE CHAPTER PREVIEW!

**Chapter 7: Something To Look Forward To**

_"It's him…he's here…"_

"_Bring only one person with you."_

"_Ryydo-kun…"_

"_It's the two of us…how can we not?"_

"_Let's go."_


	7. Ch 7: Something To Look Forward To

Ah, finally! Chapter 7, where the main antagonist appears and where Ryydo reveals his past! For your information, there will be another romance scene…but this will NOT bump up to rated M, you perverts.

"_Speech" _= Flashback

"_**Speech" = **_Flashback, Dark Ryydo speech

**Before The Chapter…**

_A young Ryydo was frozen in fear at the sight of his family, battered and broken. His little sister was the only one able to speak, but only for a moment._

"_Onii-chan, don't cry over us…" she managed to say._

"_Why not!" Ryydo practically shouted; the tears blurring his sight._

"_Because…we want you…to live a…happy life." She choked out. "It's okay if you're gonna hold a grudge, but…promise me…one thing." She started to raise her pinky. "Promise me…you won't…ever…change."_

_Ryydo tried wiped away his tears, but to no avail. He took his own pinky and linked it with his sister's. "I promise." He said between sobs._

"_Thank you…Onii-chan…" she said; her vision was blurring. "At least now…I…can…die…in peace." And with that, she closed her eyes, never to speak again._

_Ryydo took his dead sister and hugged her as tight as he could. Tears overflowed from his eyes as he put her down and stood up. So many things raced through his mind. He hated the person who did this. He blamed himself for not being there to protect his family. His anger and self-hate set him off._

"_**DAMN IT ALL!**__" he roared as darkness enveloped his body._

**Chapter 7: Something To Look Forward To**

**RYYDO…**

I wasn't there to protect them, and somewhere along the way, I think I might have broke my promise to Reiko-chan.

God dammit, why did life have to be so hard on me? Now, I'm haunted by flashback of that event.

I looked up at the night sky sadly. What would have happened if this never happened…? I was also thinking about something else.

"Reiko-chan…" I said to myself. "Did I break my promise?"

**YUKINE…**

I knew what tonight was. It was the night I dreaded to see all my life. Tonight was Ryydo's family's death anniversary. The sky always seemed so beautiful, yet…so sad.

I loved Ryydo's parents. They accepted me as a part their family. They treated me like a daughter. They comforted me whenever I was in pain; physical or emotional…and now, they're gone.

I looked out the window and saw the love of my life standing alone on top of a hill. We both knew very well that he was in pain, so I decided to try to comfort him. I left the house and went in Ryydo's direction.

**RYYDO…**

It was quiet. So quiet, in fact, that you could hear your own footsteps. I didn't care, though. Actually, I was too sad to care about anything. That's when I heard Yukine's voice.

"Hey…" was all she said. I looked at her awkwardly.

"Um…hi." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I said, looking back up to the stars. What a terrible lie. "I just needed to think, that's all."

"Liar." My eyes widened at what she said. I looked at Yukine and saw her wearing a pained expression. She was hurt that I would lie to her, especially in relationship we were currently in.

"I'm sorry…" I managed to say. "It's just that…I feel so miserable during this time of the year."

"Would you rather have it that I leave you alone for now…?" she choked out.

"N-n-n-no!" I stuttered. "W-why would you think that?

"Because I'm probably making the situation worse for you." she answered sadly. Man, why did she always have to do this to me?

"You're not." I said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You're actually helping feel better. Thank you."

She started to form her own smile. She's so cute when she smiles. We laugh for a brief moment, and then I start to speak.

"You know we should…" I froze in place. All of a sudden, I started feeling something familiar; it wasn't good either. "It's him…he's here." I started quaking in fear in realization of who was giving off this all-too-familiar feeling.

"My, my, my, we've grown quite a bit…haven't we, Ryydo?" A voice said. A cloud of darkness appeared and started to form in the shape of a hedgehog. A light blue figure formed from the black cloud.

"It's y-y-you…" I was shaking to the point where you'd probably think I was having a seizure. This was the person that killed my family.

"So you recognized me? Impressive." He said before smirking evilly. "Call me Skorin." He then looked over at Yukine and started walking towards her. "So this is your friend?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I roared getting in front of Yukine in a protective stance.

"Ah, so you're MORE than friends." Skorin joked, obviously faking innocence. "Relax, I'm not gonna kill you…yet. Listen closely, Ryydo. I sent your wretched family to hell for a reason. I was looking for you, but they wouldn't tell me where the hell you were."

I was about to blow a gasket. This bastard murdered my family, and he was proud of it! "WHY! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU LOOKING FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I supposed you're still oh-so-very ignorant about this whole ordeal." Skorin said, his smirk never leaving his face. "We all have a part to play in life, Ryydo. You have yet to fulfill yours." He started to fade back into a cloud of darkness. "You want answers? Come to my domain in the Airiglyph Ruins. Bring the girl with you; she too has a significant part to play. I'll see you in a few days time. That is, if you can live that long."

**TIME SKIP: THE NEXT NIGHT…**

After Skorin had left, Yukine and I explained everything to Moonnight and Tek. They were surprised the entire situation, especially at the fact that the two of us had to go alone. We left at dawn, but not without Moonnight and Tek seeing us off. We traveled almost the whole day, with brief stops to refill our food and water supply. We set up camp just as the sun started to set. Yukine sat near the campfire, hugging her knees while lost in thought. I knew whatever was on her mind, it was really bothering her. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?" I asked her. "You can talk to me about it, you know."

She blushed at how close we were to each other. "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it."

I merely chuckled at her response. "And you say I'M a bad liar."

"Well, you are!" She whined. "Actually, you're a terrible one."

"Okay, now you're just trying to avoid the subject." I joked, knowing that it was true. "C'mon, tell me!"

She sighed in defeat, knowing how persistent I was. "What if we don't come back? What if we don't make it out alive?"

"We will." I stated simply.

"How can you be so sure…?" Her response caught me off-guard a little. How WAS I so sure?

"Because it's the two of us." I said, looking straight into her eyes. "How can we not?"

**NORMAL POV…**

"Ryydo-kun…" Yukine choked out. _He's staring right at me! What do I do? _She could feel her cheeks turning bright pink. Ryydo merely smiled.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush." The black hedgehog said. _Did I seriously just say that? _

Slowly, the two moved closer to each other. Then out of nowhere, they just…kissed. Neither knew what just happened, but neither wanted to break away. When they did, the two lovers' cheeks burned a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry, it just came out of nowhere." Yukine apologized.

"Don't be." Ryydo said, having second thoughts on what he was about to say next. "A-actually, I-I kinda…l-liked it."

Yukine's eyes widened at what he said. _He…liked it? _"You did…?"

"Uh, y-yeah…" Awkward silence. "H-hey, how about I give you something to look forward to when we get back?" _Man, that came out wrong! _"How about when we get back, we go out or…something?"

The purple vixen blushed at the thought of them going out. "I'd like that. Thank you, Ryydo-kun."

**End of Chapter 7**

A bit of a choppy ending, but whatever. I was in a bit of a hurry to make this chapter. I don't know why, though. Anyway, read & review, peeps!

**Chapter 8: GUN'd Down**

_"You're so persistent."_

_"Why don't you shut up for once!"_

_"DIE!"_

_"All cannons, FIRE!"_

_"Ryydo-kun!"_


	8. Chapter 8: Mentor vs Student

Me: Yo! Just wanted you all to know that I changed my PenName! As of now, call Yusei.

Ryydo: What a cheesy name…

Moonnight: Actually, the name "Yusei" sounds kinda cute ^.^

Ryydo: *sweatdrops* Oh, God…ROLL THE FILM!

P.S.: I'm changing the title of the chapter from 'GUN'd Down' to "Mentor vs. Student'.

**Before The Chapter…**

"_**DAMN IT ALL!" **__Ryydo roared as darkness enveloped his body. His heart was now shattered beyond repair. The thunder caged inside his body was being let out. As he screamed in anger and sorrow, black thunder crashed down from the skies. The white in his eyes turned blood red, and his pupils turned shadow black. In one final roar, Ryydo sent a thunderbolt straight at himself. As the bolt crashed down and made impact, Ryydo fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Soon, he found himself falling into a dark abyss. "Am I…dead?" he asked himself. It was right at that moment when he started to hear voices._

"_To defeat him, you must allow your anger to explode…" "You cannot allow yourself to cage your emotions…" "Let your hatred and grief go…"_

_Ryydo then saw a bright light beneath him as he continued to fall. He tightly closed his eyes and braced for impact…_

**Chapter 8: Mentor vs. Student**

Ryydo woke up in a cold sweat and instinctively got up. _The same nightmare, again. _He looked towards the sun, which was already rising. _Allow your anger to explode, huh? Just how the hell do I do that?_

"Are you okay?" said a worried voice. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Was it the same one?"

"Yeah…" Ryydo sighed, but his expression started to light up. "But I'm fine now. I won't be thrown off my focus by some nightmare. Don't worry about it, Yukine-chan!" He then gave Yukine a confident grin.

"Okay." The vixen answered, smiling just as brightly. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two set off once more for the Airiglyph Ruins. Little did they know, they were being followed.

"This is payback for last time, Ryydo…"

**TIME SKIP: AFTERNOON**

Ryydo and Yukine were halfway through their trip, when Ryydo came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Yukine asked.

"It's too quiet…" Ryydo turned around, summoned two buster swords, and took his stance. His right arm was slung to the left side of his hip, holding one sword. His left hand held the other sword over his left shoulder diagonally, from the left shoulder down to the right side of his lower back. His knees were slightly bent. "I know you're trying to hide, so why don't you just give up?"

A purple hedgehog came out of the bushes. His spines were similar to Sonic's, except he had blue flame marks showed on the tips of his spines. He had blue eyes, with a scar on his left eye. He wore an unzipped black leather jacket that showed a horizontal line of stitches on his stomach. He wore a pair of black baggy pants similar to Ryydo's. "Still as sharp as ever, Ryydo."

"Man, what is UP with people wearing all black?" Ryydo asked.

"You're one to talk…" Yukine said, sweat dropping.

"Whatever…" Ryydo said in response. "What do you want with us, Rage?"

"Don't you think it's obvious?" The purple hedgehog answered. "I'm here to take you back to GUN to continue your experimenting."

"Well, that's not gonna happen!" Ryydo shouted, charging at Rage. (A/N: This is the part where epic and uber-awesome fight music would play, lol.)

With a sigh, Rage jumped out of the way. "You're so persistent."

"I was expecting something like that to happen!" Ryydo grinned, turning around and slashing horizontally, cutting Rage's hip.

"Ah, you've gotten better." Rage spoke nonchalantly, drawing out his own sword. "Still, I taught you everything you know. I can read you like a BOOK!" Upon finishing his sentence, Rage was slashing furiously at Ryydo, but only managed to land two hits on his arm and leg. Both cuts were insignificant.

"Did you think I was lazing away ever since my escape?" Ryydo laughed. "Well, you're sadly mistaken! THUNDER CRASH!" Ryydo jumped into the air and slashed furiously, causing a hail of black thunder bolts to crash down from the sky and onto Rage. The purple hedgehog was able dodge all of the thunderbolts, but was shocked to see that it had formed a circle of electricity, and that he was right in the middle of it.

Ryydo smirked, withdrew his swords, and began to make hand signs. "Dark Electrical Bind!" Rage felt electricity surging through him, and found himself paralyzed.

"Die." Ryydo said, charging a massive amount of electricity into his right arm. He then started running towards Rage. "LIGHTNING RELEASE: NEO THUNDER PUNCH!" He punched Rage in the chest, putting him in a comatose-like state. Rage fell to the ground. Motionless, but still alive.

"Is he dead?" Yukine asked.

"Nah, he'll wake up in pain tomorrow…" Ryydo said. His breathing was irregular. _Man, I feel so dizzy…I just need a few minutes rest… _And with that, Ryydo fell unconscious.

"Ryydo-kun!" Yukine yelped, running to his side.

**End Of Chapter 8**

Tek: Daaaaaaamn, Rage got his ass KICKED!

Rage: Shut up, I just went easy on him.

Ryydo: Suuuure, you did. *grins*

Me: I've been thinking about making a story about Ryydo's past after this fanfic is done. I think I'll call it, 'Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Ryydo's Story'. What do you think?

**Poll: Should I make a fic about Ryydo's past? Yes or No, and why or why not?**

No preview, but there are only a few chapters left! Here's a list of the names of the chapters:

Chapter 9: Grudge Match

Chapter 10: The Deepest Wound

Chapter 11: Caged Emotions

Epilouge: A Way With Words

Alternate Ending: Life And All Of Its Curses


	9. Chapter 9: Grudge Match

Yo! What up, world? Ryydo here with an all-new chapter of the Weapons Of Fate! Now, now, I know what you're thinking: "What the hell took you so long?" Well, to answer that question, let's just say that a new fanfic and a newfound obsession for Facebook can SERIOUSLY take its toll on you, lawlz. Anyway, in this chapter, Ryydo and Yukine share yet ANOTHER romantic moment (I'm such a sap, lol), and then meet up with Skorin. What will happen next? Find out on Dragon Ba—erm…The Weapons Of Fate!

**Chapter 9: Grudge Match**

Ryydo slowly started to open his eyes. A headache was the first to greet him. "Agh…my head…" the hedgehog groaned. He looked around to find out that it was nighttime. He then saw Yukine sitting by the campfire, looking straight at him.

"You're awake!" the vixen said, immediately giving Ryydo a hug. "You passed out from exhaustion. You had me worried."

"Um, sorry." Ryydo replied, grinning sheepishly. "That only happens when I use too much of my powers." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, causing Yukine to giggle. After a few moments of laughter, Ryydo noticed the vixen shiver. "You're cold, aren't you?" he asked in concern.

"Only a little…" she lied, trying to get Ryydo to dismiss his worries. It failed when a gust of wind rolled in, causing her to shiver once more. "Okay, I'm VERY cold."

Ryydo smirked in amusement. He would have let her be and have her figure out what to do about it herself, but his pathetic fear of karma kept him from doing it. Instead, he sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

Yukine blushed at the sudden contact. Even though they were…well, you know…together…she wasn't exactly used to Ryydo being so close to her. "Um, Ryydo?" she asked. "Why are you…?"

"You need to stay warm." He said, looking straight at her and smiling.

"Um, right…" she replied. She thought that if they talked about something, it would seem less…awkward. She said the next sentence unknowingly. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Now, it was Ryydo's turn to start blushing. I mean, let's be honest. If a person asked you a question like THAT, of course you'd be caught off-guard. "Y-yeah…" he stuttered. "we kissed, w-what about it…?"

Yukine was having second thoughts about what she was about to say next, but then decided to get it over with. "C-could we…erm…d-d-do it again?"

Okay, now Ryydo was REALLY caught off-guard. _She's asking if we could…do it again?_

"I-it's okay if you don't want to…" Yukine said, disheartened at Ryydo's reaction.

"N-n-no, i-it's not like that!" Ryydo said in defense. "You just…surprised me when you asked me that."

"So…you want to?" she asked him with a glimmer of hope.

"Uh…y-y-yeah…" he said truthfully, blushing furiously. An awkward silence passed before they both turned their gazes toward each other, surprisingly in unison. They both leaned in ever so slowly until their lips made contact. A sudden wave of happiness filled the two lovers' emotions. They broke away, their gazes never leaving each other.

"I love you, Ryydo-kun," she whispered as she nuzzled against Ryydo's midnight black fur as she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too, Yukine-chan…" he replied just as quietly.

**Time Skip: Two Days Later**

"This is it…" Ryydo said to Yukine, looking at the ominous-looking castle. "Skorin's domain…"

"Yeah…" Yukine replied before looking up at Ryydo. "You ready?"

Ryydo grinned and summoned his trademark twin buster swords. "Let's do this…"

(A/N: The next few scenes are a bit video game…ish.)

**Final Act: Lurking Darkness…Skorin's Domain**

**Mission: Find Skorin and defeat him…**

**Party: Ryydo | Yukine**

**Enemies: Minions**

**(BGM: Final Fantasy VII – The Chase Of Highway)**

"Let's get this over with! Ikei (Go)!" Ryydo shouted confidently.

"I'm with you all the way!" Yukine encouraged.

Ryydo busted through a weak spot in the castle wall and saw a small group of three minions, all of them blinking in surprise.

The minions looked like black copies of Skorin, except that they didn't have any special abilities and were, in a way, weak. All three of them rushed at Ryydo, who merely wiped them all out with the limit of three slashes. Yukine threw a Semtex grenade at another group of five minions who had just found out what was going on. The grenade stuck to one of the five and exploded, the force of the blast wiping out the other four while the one who was stuck to the grenade was reduced to ashes. Two much larger minions spawned and attacked viciously at Ryydo and Yukine. The one attacking Ryydo transformed its hand into a gigantic sledgehammer and swung downward, leaving a crater in the spot it hit. Ryydo back-flipped, barely avoiding the attack, and threw his swords into the air. He surrounded himself in electricity and dashed headfirst at the minion, piercing straight through it and leaving a hole in its stomach (Skill: Thunder Bullet). He land stylishly as his swords came down and landed in Ryydo's hands. The minion screamed in pain and faded into darkness. The minion attacking Yukine transformed its arm into a minigun and started firing at her. The vixen dodged the bullets with ease and fired two chains from her wrist guards and wrapping them around the minion's arms. She suddenly had a spark of inhuman strength, and proceeded to jump into the air and swung her chains downward, bringing the minion down along with it (Skill: Hidden Chains). The minion faded into darkness soon after.

**ACT COMPLETE!**

**Ryydo learned Hidden Skill: "Lightning Release: Thunder Storm Devastation"!**

"Is that all of them…?" Yukine asked.

"We're one short…" Ryydo answered before turning to a dark figure that had been watching the entire battle. "Isn't that right, Skorin?"

Skorin smirked, seeming confident. "Always as sharp as ever…aren't we, Ryydo?"

"How the hell would you know!" Ryydo yelled. "I've never seen you in my life until now!"

"Maybe you haven't, but I have. I've been watching you ever since you were 15. I know ALL about you, front to back. I can recall everything from you very first so-called "adventure" with those two siblings. What were they're names? Sapphra? Ryoko?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE, ALREADY!" Ryydo screamed, charging at Skorin, swords in hand.

**Final Boss: Skorin The Hedgehog**

**Mission: Survive as long as you can!**

**Time Required: 5 minutes**

**Party: Ryydo | Yukine (Unavailable)**

**(BGM: Kingdom Hearts II – Rage Awakened)**

"I'll kill you!" Ryydo yelled hatefully.

Ryydo began to slash furiously at Skorin (Skill: Violent Rush), who effortlessly evaded all the attacks and sent a kick straight to Ryydo's hip. Ryydo yelled in pain, but dismissed the hurt and continued to attack. The black hedgehog's swords began to crackle with electricity as he attacked. Noticing this, Ryydo charged a spin dash and shot straight towards Skorin (Skill: Lightning Spin Dash). He managed to hit Skorin, but noticed that the damage he dealt was insignificant. This continued for four more minutes until was worn out from exhaustion.

**MISSION FULFILLED!**

**Ryydo learned Transformation Skill: "Insane Form"!**

"Is that all you've got?" Skorin laughed, charging a black energy blast in his hand. "I guess I'll just have to 'encourage' you to unleash your true powers!" He fired at Ryydo, expecting to hit his target.

"Chikuso (Damn it)…is this how I die?" Ryydo said to himself. He closed his eyes, but never felt any pain. He opened his eyes after a few moments, and froze in fear when he saw what happened. Only one word was able to escape his lips.

"YUKINE!"

**End Of Chapter 9**

Ryydo: …I hate you.

Me: Hey don't blame me! Blame the storyline!

Yukine: *looking at the next chapter* WHAT!

Me: *nervous laugh* Uh…hehehe…CHAPTER PREVIEW, NOW!

**Chapter 10: The Deepest Wound**

"_I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

"_Like I said, even she had a part to play in life."_

"_PREPARE TO DIE, SKORIN!"_


End file.
